


Pine Cone Air Freshner

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, faries in tiny glass jar au, just a short something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: A sort of Fairies in Tiny Glass Jar Au a suppose, I doubt I’ll continue it, I just wanted to write this little scene between tiny goblin Bog and human Marianne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing inspired by [this post](http://abutterflyobsession.tumblr.com/post/136139320491/work-thoughts-thinking-of-my-fanfics-thinking) of abutterflyobsession‘s.

“You’ll regret this!” the tiny voice squeaked out.

“Mm-hum,” came the uninterested reply. Marianne adjusted the rearview mirror, carefully avoiding been hit or bit by the tiny speaking pinecone carefully hung there. “Behave yourself and I might let you down.”

Bog grumbled and scratched at the wire around his waist that held him captive. “This is completely undignified.”

“Diddums. Deal with it.”

The Bog King had never been spoken to in such a manner before, and by a human no less. He flailed uselessly, only succeeding in spinning himself around.

“Careful,” Marianne muttered, with more concern in her voice than she cared to admit, “you’ll make yourself dizzy.” She deftly caught him before he tied himself up too much.

Bog batted her hand away and instantly regretted it, the momentum of the twisted wire spinning him in the opposite direction.

Marianne raised an eyebrow as she watched him twirl, a bemused expression on her face. She reached up once more to stop him once the wire settled down.

“Are you going to be like this for the entire trip?” Marianne had yet to set off from her driveway, waiting until her tiny captive goblin calmed down.

Of course, ‘calm’ was not in The Bog King’s dictionary.

“Release-” Bog started before his face paled, which was quite impressive considering his grey complexion.

“Need a tiny bucket?”

Bog swore at her, quickly raising his hand to cover his mouth as he felt his stomach churn.

“Perhaps a thimble?” she teased.

When The Bog King gathered himself, he scowled at her. The look would have been quite terrifying if it were not the face of a three inch tall stick.

Marianne coed sarcastically and prodded him in the chest, sending him swaying once more. High pitched, infuriated cries filled the air.

"If you distract me from driving, I'll spin you again." Marianne warned.

Bog begrudgingly agreed to be 'nicer' and quiet, but he had certain plans he would almost certainly put into motion once they got back into the house.

He would ask for a larger jar perhaps, or one of those eye-pods for music.

All in all, it was quite a pleasant drive. Marianne turned the radio up to full volume and sang along to her favourite tracks, smiling when Bog joined in on the higher notes.

* * *

Bonus:

 

“What’s that smell?”

Bog grunted from his perch atop the rearview mirror that he’d managed to scramble up to while Marianne had run her errands.

Marianne continued, oblivious, “It’s earthy and rich and… kinda… pinecone-y?” Her face suddenly lit up. “It’s YOU!” she exclaimed the last word with such enthusiasm and sadistic delight that Bog fell off and began bungy jumping again. 

Crossing his arms as he bounced, Bog replied, “No it’s not.”

“Oh but it isss,” she sing-songed, “You _do_  work as an air freshner!”

“Do not!”

Marianne cackled with glee, “Welcome to your new employment.”

Bog groaned heavily and slumped forwards, still bounced up and down on the wire. “Why me?”


End file.
